wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa tajemnicza/44
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Przeczucia. — Projekt Ayrtona. — Przyjęty. — Ayrton i Penkroff na wysepce. — Więźniowie z Norfolku. — Ich zamiary. — Czyn bohaterski Ayrtona. — Powrót. — Sześciu przeciwko pięćdziesięciu. Zamiary korsarzów żadnej nie przedstawiały wątpliwości. Zarzuciwszy kotwicę w małej odległości od wyspy, wyraźnie zamierzali wylądować nazajutrz. Cyrus i jego towarzysze poczynili wszelkie przygotowania do obrony. Może obecność ich da się ukryć, jeżeli korsarze poprzestaną na zwiedzeniu wybrzeży, nie zapuszczając się w głąb wyspy? Może zamierzają tylko zaopatrzyć się w wodę słodką z rzeki Mercy, a w takim razie byłoby niepodobieństwem, żeby most, rzucony blisko o półtorej mili od ujścia i składy drzewa przy Kominach nie zwróciły ich uwagi. Ale cóż znaczy rozwinięta bandera, naco ten wystrzał armatni?.. Albo to prosta zabawka, albo też jest to oznaka, że zajmują wyspę w posiadanie. Teraz już Cyrus wiedział, że okręt jest uzbrojony w działa, przeciw którym koloniści mieli tylko strzelby. — W każdym razie — rzekł Cyrus — zajmujemy tu prawie niezdobyte stanowisko. Korsarze nie zobaczą otworu upustu, ponieważ ukryty jest teraz w trawie i w trzcinie, a zatem niepodobna im będzie dostać się do Granitowego pałacu. — Tak, ale nasze plantacje, nasze kurniki i owczarnię mogą zniszczyć w przeciągu kilku godzin — wołał Penkroff, tupiąc nogą. — Mogą to zrobić, Penkroffie, i my nie możemy temu przeszkodzić — odrzekł Cyrus. — Wszystko zależy od liczby — rzekł reporter. — Damy sobie radę, jeżeli jest ich dziesięciu, dwunastu, ale czterdziestu, pięćdziesięciu a może i więcej!... — Panie Smith — rzekł Ayrton, zbliżając się do inżyniera — chciałbym prosić pana o pozwolenie. — Jakie? — Chcę udać się na ten okręt, aby się przekonać o jego sile i liczbie osady. — Ależ, Ayrtonie — odrzekł inżynier — naraziłbyś swoje życie! — Cóż mi to szkodzi? — Chcesz uczynić więcej, niż tego wymaga obowiązek. — Bo też ja powinienem czynić więcej. — Chcesz czółnem popłynąć ku okrętowi? — zapytał reporter. — Nie, panie, mam zamiar rzucić się wpław. Czółno nie przepłynęłoby tam, gdzie człowiek przepłynąć może. — Czy wiesz, że bryg stoi o milę i ćwierć od brzegu? — zapytał Harbert. — Nic nie szkodzi, pływam doskonale. — Ależ powtarzam ci, że narażasz życie — rzekł inżynier. — Mniejsza o to — rzekł Ayrton. — Panie Smith błagam cię jak o łaskę, nie odmawiaj mi pozwolenia. Może tym sposobem potrafię uszlachetnić się we własnem przekonaniu. — Idź więc, Ayrtonie — odrzekł inżynier, czując, że odmowa dotknęłaby boleśnie dawnego przestępcę, który teraz stał się uczciwym człowiekiem. — Będę ci towarzyszył — rzekł Penkroff. — Nie dowierzasz mi — odrzekł żywo Ayrton; poczem kornie schylając głowę, dodał: — Niestety! — Mylisz się, Ayrtonie — rzekł Cyrus. — Źle sobie tłumaczysz Penkroffa; on wcale me chciał powiedzieć, że ci nie dowierza. — Rzeczywiście — rzekł marynarz — chciałem towarzyszyć ci tylko do wysepki. Może który z tych łotrów wylądował, w takim razie dwóch nas nie byłoby za wiele, aby mu nie dozwolić przestrzec towarzyszów. Będę czekał na wysepce; na okręt udasz się sam, skoro to jest twoim zamiarem. Za wspólną zgodą Ayrton zaczął czynić przygotowania do wycieczki. Projekt ten był nader śmiały, mógł jednak się udać dzięki ciemności nocnej. Raz dostawszy się na statek, mógł uczepić się łańcuchów lub lin od masztów i tym sposobem poznać liczbę, a może i zamiary nieprzyjaciół. Wszyscy razem udali się na wybrzeże. Tam Ayrton rozebrał się i wysmarował tłuszczem, aby mniej czuć zimno wody, w której może długo będzie zmuszony pozostać. Jednocześnie Penkroff i Nab poszli sprowadzić łódź, uwiązaną o kilkaset kroków wyżej, nad brzegiem Mercy. Gdy wrócili, Ayrton już był gotowy do wycieczki. Zarzucono na niego kołdrę i towarzysze pożegnali go uściśnieniem dłoni. Odpłynął wraz z Penkroffem. Było wpół do jedenastej, gdy obaj zniknęli w ciemnościach; koloniści oczekiwali na nich w Kominach. Obaj marynarze przepłynęli kanał i przymocowali łódkę na wybrzeżu z przeciwnej strony wysepki. Po bacznem rozejrzeniu zdawało się pewnem, że korsarzy nie było na wysepce; przebiegli ją, poczem Ayrton bez wahania rzucił się w morze i popłynął cicho w kierunku okrętu, na którym właśnie zapalono światła. Penkroff wsunął się w załom nadbrzeżnej skały, oczekując na powrót towarzysza. Ayrton płynął, silnie robiąc rękami, lecz tak cicho, że powierzchnia wody wcale się nie poruszała. Głowę tylko wychylił nieco z wody, nie spuszczając z oka brygu, którego światełka odbijały w wodzie. Całkiem zajęty zadaniem, które spełnić przyrzekł, ani pomyślał o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie się narażał nietylko na pokładzie okrętu, ale i w wodzie, gdyż w tej stronie morza często przebywały rekiny. Prąd go unosił, szybko więc oddalał się od brzegu. W pół godziny później Ayrton niedostrzeżony dopłynął do okrętu. Tu zaraz wdział na siebie jedne z suszących się spodni marynarskich i, umieściwszy się, jak mógł, zaczął się przysłuchiwać. Na pokładzie rozprawiano, śpiewano i śmiano się wesoło, a wśród tego gwaru różne odzywały się przekleństwa. Oto, co z rozmowy posłyszał Ayrton. — Dobry to nabytek, ten nasz bryg. — Doskonale płynie nasz Speedy, godzien swej nazwyW języku angielskim speedy znaczy szybki.. — No! niech teraz cała marynarka norfolska uda się za nami w pogoń, możemy jej pokazać figę. — Wiwat nasz dowódca! — Wiwat Bob Harwey!... Łatwo pojmiemy, jakiego wrażenia doznał Ayrton, usłyszawszy ten urywek rozmowy, gdy dowiemy się, że w owym przywódcy poznał jednego z dawnych towarzyszów z Australji, doskonałego i śmiałego marynarza, który dawny zbrodniczy zamiar doprowadził do skutku. Bob Harwey opanował ten bryg, stojący przy wybrzeżach Norfolku, doskonale uzbrojony, zaopatrzony w amunicję, wszelkie narzędzia i zapasy. Cała jego banda dostała się na pokład, z zesłańców zmieniając się w korsarzy; nędznicy ci napadali i rabowali okręty, mordowali osady i byli stokroć okrutniejsi od Malajczyków. Zbrodniarze ci rozprawiali głośno i, pijąc nad miarę, przechwalali się z okrucieństw i dokonanych grabieży. Oto, co mógł zrozumieć Ayrton. Obecna osada okrętu Speedy składała się wyłącznie z więźniów angielskich, zbiegłych z Norfolku. Wysepka Norfolk leży w Australji wschodniej, pod 29° 2” szerokości południowej i 16° 42” długości wschodniej, i ma sześć mil obwodu. Jest to osada angielska, do której wysyłają największych przestępców. Bywa ich pięciuset; pilnuje ich 150 żołnierzy, 150 urzędników pod zwierzchnictwem gubernatora. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak straszni są to zbrodniarze. Pomimo nadzwyczaj ścisłego nadzoru, niektórym udaje się uciec: zajmują oni zdradą okręty, na których dostają się na archipelagi polinezyjskie. Tak postąpił Bob Harwey i jego towarzysze; zagarnął bryg Speedy, stojący na kotwicy wpobliżu wyspy Norfolk, wymordował z towarzyszami załogę, i od roku już bryg pływał po wodach oceanu Spokojnego pod dowództwem zdolnego marynarza, dawniej zesłańca a dziś korsarza. Większa część zesłańców zebrała się w tylnej izdebce, a niektórzy rozciągnięci na pomoście rozprawiali głośno, pijąc nieustannie. Z ich rozmowy Ayrton dowiedział się, że przypadek jedynie sprowadził Speedy na wody Lincolna, Harwey dotąd nic o niej nie wiedział, i, jak trafnie domyślał się Cyrus Smith, zobaczywszy ziemię, nieoznaczoną na żadnej mapie, postanowił ją zwiedzić, a nawet zająć, jeśliby się to okazało korzystne. Co się zaś tyczy wywieszenia czarnej bandery i strzału danego z działa, jak to czynią okręty wojenne w chwili rozwinięcia flagi, była to prosta fanfaronada, a nie żadne hasło, gdyż dotąd korsarze nie mieli żadnych stosunków z wyspą Lincolna. Tak więc państwu kolonistów wielkie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Niewątpliwie wyspa, tak łatwo dostępna, z przyrodzonym portem i zasobami, tak umiejętnie wyzyskiwanemi przez kolonistów, ze skrytemi podziemiami Granitowego pałacu, pewnie spodoba się korsarzom. Zająwszy ją, zapewniliby sobie doskonałe schronienie, a samo to, że zupełnie była nieznana, zapewniało im na długo może bezkarność i bezpieczeństwo. Niewątpliwie także Bob Harwey rozkazałby bez litości wymordować kolonistów. Tak więc Cyrus Smith i jego towarzysze nie mogliby nawet ratować się ucieczką lub ukryć na wyspie, skoro zesłańcy zamyślali osiedlić się, gdyż nawet w razie, gdyby Speedy odpłynął na wyprawę, to i wówczas zapewne pozostałaby na wyspie część osady. Trzeba więc było walczyć i co do jednego wytępić zbrodniarzy, niegodnych litości. Tak myślał Ayrton, a Cyrus Smith podzielał jego zapatrywania. Może w godzinę po jego dostaniu się na okręt wrzaski i pijatyka ucichły, i wielu zesłańców pogrążyło się w głębokim śnie. Wówczas Ayrton próbował dostać się na pokład, który po zgaszeniu świateł tonął w ciemnościach. Po wielu usiłowaniach udało mu się dostać na wyniesienie z przodu okrętu; wtedy, przesuwając się ostrożnie między leżącymi tu i ówdzie korsarzami, obszedł cały statek i przekonał się, że Speedy uzbrojony był czterema działami, które zapewne rzucały kule ośmio i dziesięcio-funtowe. Mógł nawet przekonać się, że były nabijane odtyłu. Były to więc działa tegoczesne, które łatwo było obsługiwać, a straszne w swych skutkach. Korsarzy śpiących na pokładzie naliczył dziesięciu, ale należało wnosić, że była to tylko część osady, i, o ile mu się zdawało z ich rozmowy, było na pokładzie pięćdziesięciu. Jednak, dzięki poświęceniu Ayrtona, Cyrus nie będzie zaskoczony niespodzianie, a znając siły nieprzyjaciół, obmyśli stosowne środki obrony. Mógł więc już wracać i zdać towarzyszom sprawę z wycieczki, to też zamierzał już dostać się na przód okrętu, a stamtąd spuścić się w morze. Lecz w tej właśnie chwili człowiekowi temu, który — jak to powiedział — pragnął zrobić więcej nad obowiązek, przyszła do głowy myśl, aby poświęcić życie dla ocalenia wyspy kolonistów. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, Cyrus Smith nie zdoła oprzeć się pięćdziesięciu tak doskonale uzbrojonym bandytom, którzy albo gwałtem wedrą się do Granitowego pałacu, albo głodem oblężonych zmuszą do poddania. I w myśli przedstawił sobie swoich zbawców, którzy zrobili z niego człowieka i to człowieka uczciwego, którym winien był wszystko, pomordowanych bez litości, ciężką ich pracę obróconą w perzynę, a wyspę zamienioną w jaskinię korsarzy. Powiedział sobie, że w rezultacie on to jest główną przyczyną tylu klęsk i nieszczęść, ponieważ Bob Harwey wykonywał tylko dawne jego zamiary. I niewysłowiony wstręt wstrząsnął całą jego istotą. Wtedy ogarnęła go nieprzeparta żądza wysadzenia w powietrze brygu, osady i wszystkiego, co się na nim znajdowało. On także zginie, lecz spełni swój obowiązek. Nie zawahał się. Najpierw, co nie było zbyt trudne, należało dostać się do prochowni, mieszczącej się wtyle okrętu. Na statku, trudniącym się morskim rozbojem, prochu musiało być poddostatkiem, dość było rzucić weń iskrę, aby niezwłocznie wysadzić okręt w powietrze. Ayrton przesuwał się ostrożnie po pomoście wśród śpiących korsarzy. U stóp wielkiego masztu płonęła okrętowa latarnia a ponad nią porozwieszana była broń różnego rodzaju i kalibru. Ayrton zdjął rewolwer i przekonał się, że był nabity. Było to dostateczne do dokonania dzieła zniszczenia. Skierował się więc ku tyłowi okrętu, gdzie w najniższej części musiał się mieścić skład prochu. Między dwoma pomostami panowała ciemność zupełna, niepodobna więc było, przekradając się tamtędy, nie potrącić którego ze śpiących zbrodniarzy, co wywoływało gniewy i przekleństwa. Kilkakrotnie Ayrton zmuszony był zatrzymać się i przyczaić; nareszcie jednak doszedł do ściany, odgradzającej tył okrętu, i znalazł w niej drzwi, które niezawodnie prowadziły do składu prochu. Drzwi te były zamknięte na kłódkę. Chcąc się dostać do składu, trzeba ją było oderwać. Niełatwe było zadanie dokonać tego bez hałasu, szczęściem Ayrton był nadzwyczaj silny, ukręcił więc kłódkę rękami i otworzył drzwi. W tej chwili uczuł ciężką dłoń na ramieniu. — Co tu robisz? — zapytał grubym głosem wysoki mężczyzna, nagle wysuwając się z ciemności, trzymaną w ręku latarkę podniósł ku twarzy Ayrtona. Ayrton wtył odskoczył; przy przelotnym blasku latarki poznał dawnego wspólnika, Boba Harweya, który ze swej strony nie poznał go zupełnie — może dlatego, iż pewny był, że dawno nie żyje. — Co tu robisz? — krzyknął znowu Harwey, chwytając Ayrtona za pasek od spodni. Nic nie odpowiadając, Ayrton silnie odepchnął przywódcę korsarzy i chciał wpaść do składu prochu. Jeden wystrzał z rewolweru pomiędzy te beczki z prochem a wszystko się skończy... — Hej, koledzy! — krzyknął Bob Harwey. Kilku bandytów zerwało się, usłyszawszy krzyk dowódcy, i rzucili się na Ayrtona, chcąc go pochwycić; ale Ayrton, posiadając olbrzymią siłę, zdołał im się wydrzeć. I natychmiast dał dwa strzały z rewolweru; dwóch rabusiów padło, ale Ayrton został nożem raniony w ramię. Widział teraz, że niepodobna było wykonać powziętego zamiaru, gdyż Bob Harwey zamknął drzwi do prochowni, a ruch na pomoście wskazywał, iż korsarze się przebudzili. Nie mogąc zginąć wraz z okrętem, Ayrton chciał walczyć przy boku Cyrusa — trzeba więc było uciekać. Ale ucieczka była nader trudna a nawet bardzo wątpliwa. Miał jeszcze cztery strzały. Dał ognia dwa razy; jeden strzał skierował do Boba Herweya, ale albo nie trafił, albo ranił nie niebezpiecznie; korzystając z chwilowego popłochu i cofnięcia się nieprzyjaciół, skoczył na drabinę, a stamtąd dostał się na pomost brygu. Przechodząc około latarni, rozbił ją kolbą rewolweru, aby wśród ciemności łatwiej mu było uciekać. Zbudzeni odgłosem wystrzałów, rozbójnicy zaczęli wchodzić na drabinę; w tejże chwili piąty strzał z rewolweru Ayrtona zrzucił jednego nadół, inni cofnęli się niezwłocznie, nie pojmując, co się stało. Ayrton w dwóch skokach dostał się na pokład, poczem, wystrzeliwszy raz jeszcze z rewolweru do korsarza, który go chciał pochwycić, przeskoczył parapet i rzucił się w morze. Zaledwie odpłynął kilkanaście kroków, grad kul posypał się za nim. Jakież wrażenie wywrzeć musiał na Penkroffie, ukrytym w szczelinie skały, i innych kolonistach, zaczajonych w Kominach, ten odgłos wystrzałów z brygu. Wypadli z bronią na wybrzeże, aby być wpogotowiu do obrony. Nie wątpili, że korsarze schwytali i zamordowali Ayrtona i może, korzystając z ciemności, zamierzali dostać się na wyspę. Przez pół godziny czekali przerażeni. Nareszcie wystrzały ustały, lecz ani Ayrton, ani Penkroff nie wracali. Czy rozbójnicy wylądowali? Czy nie należy biec na pomoc Ayrtonowi i Penkroffowi?... Jak tego dokazać?... Przypływ morza czynił w tej chwili kanał niepodobnym do przebycia, a łodzi nie mieli. Nareszcie po północy łódź przybiła do brzegu. Był to Ayrton, lekko raniony w ramię, i Penkroff zdrów i cały. Towarzysze uściskali ich z radości i wszyscy schronili się do Kominów. Tam Ayrton opowiedział szczegóły swej wycieczki, nie ukrywając i tego, że zamierzał bryg wysadzić w powietrze. Gdy to oświadczył, wszyscy wyciągnęli do niego ręce. Ayrton nie taił, że położenie było nader groźne. Rozbójnicy wiedzieli teraz, że wyspa jest zamieszkana, wylądują więc w znacznej liczbie i dobrze uzbrojeni. Niezawodnie nic nie poszanują i jeżeliby koloniści wpadli w ich ręce, nie mogą się żadnej spodziewać litości. — W takim razie potrafimy umrzeć! — zawołał reporter. — Chodźmy i czuwajmy! — rzekł inżynier. — Czy jest jaka nadzieja ocalenia, panie Cyrusie? — zapytał marynarz. — Tak, Penkroffie. — Hmm, sześciu przeciw pięćdziesięciu! — Tak sześciu... ale nie liczymy... — Kogo? Zamiast odpowiedzi Cyrus wskazał ręką niebo.